Something's Wrong
by Sweet Irony
Summary: ... 'He needed to find her. Something was wrong.' [Sequel to Deceiving Breathlessness.]


**A/N: I've gotten so, so many requests for a sequel to Deceiving Breathlessness, and I felt the pressure immediately. This was certainly the most challenging piece I've written ever, at least in regards to fanfiction; I'm typically much better when there's no pressure to conform to a certain plotline. I also changed my final ending at the last minute. Initially, Rose had been the one saying, "Something's wrong." Anyway, it was in high demand, and I really appreciated all the support I got from DB. Therefore, here it is, everyone- the sequel; I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

Something was wrong. Phenomenally wrong.

He stood there, leaning against the doorframe of the entrance into a dark, grimy, empty hospital room. The window had been thrown open, and a soft breeze blew quietly from the star-freckled sky into the dirty room. A yellow, sweat soaked, sheeted bed rested against the dirt-stricken off-white walls, its light covers tossed haphazardly over the side, grazing the floor. With an odd sense of foreboding, he slowly walked over to the window, where he noticed and up righted an overturned plastic chair.

Fabric-on-fabric pulled his gaze from the window to the doorframe now behind him, and he laid eyes upon a small lady, a nurse if her salmon-coloured scrubs were any indication. Her blue eyes held no emotion as she addressed him, and her short mousy brown hair was entirely disheveled; she was obviously tired, and her patience was weaning.

"Sir, are you the family or the police?"

He frowned, and something caught the corner of his eye as something moved through the lofty air outside. "I'm the Doctor." A bizarre silver haze drifted from behind some tall misshapen bushes, and it took all his self-restraint not to gaze into its mystic beauty.

The nurse's fatigue did nothing to stem the snide smirk that found its way to her face at his comment. "Sir, I think you'll find _we're_ the doctors, here." The mist had reached the windows, and he felt his brain begin to muddle; she looked him up and down. "Are you the father?"

He blinked and tried to refocus. Father?

"Just tell me where she is. I need to see her."

"She's gone. We told her that her baby was dead, but when she insisted on seeing it, we let her. We hadn't expected to come back ten minutes later and find her gone- clothes, purse, _and _the baby."

"_There's five of us, now. Mum, Dad, Mickey, and the baby."_

"_You're not…"_

"_No."_

He needed to find her. Something was wrong.

-------------------------------------------

The fire rose up, burning and bright, casting shadows along the damp rock walls. The flickering flames brought giggles to the small child, four years old, brown-haired, gray-eyed girl with a passionate curiosity and an overactive imagination. The shadows seemed to tell a story, one of light and dark, good and evil, adventure and death.

With a small burst, sparks flew vivaciously into the air, tossing their dying embers to the wall, and the tale unfolded. Words, emotions, thoughts sped through her head as flashes of colors and images raced behind her eyelids.

_A man wearing a black leather jacket held open a door, talking to her like she was an infant. In his other hand he held a strange device, like a remote control. "They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem, if I didn't have this." He held the device up, indicating its importance. "So I'm going to go upstairs and blow it up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home." And there she stood for a moment in dumb shock, confusion etched in her face. Something was up; something was wrong. _

The shadows danced calmly behind the flames, and the heat washed over her face.

_She stood there, unsure and hopeful. Behind him she could see into the TARDIS, the blues and greens mixing to create a peaceful aura as he offered her the universe.. "You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep or you could go… anywhere." He looked around him, trying to be nonchalant, but something tugged at her- or, more truthfully, below her. "Is it always this dangerous?" she wondered aloud as someone continued to grasp her leg like it was their only source of life. "Yep." She knew it was wrong, but she heard the words fall from her mouth: "I can't."_

Something crackled; two souls sat together, rapidly calm.

_She stepped out, a gold mist surrounding her body and clinging to her form. Her eyes burned with an intensity she had never before known, and all of time swirled in her head. She put her hand out- palm out- and spread her power; dust came to dust, death came to life, time multiplied and cracked. There she stood, the deed done and the light singing to her as the darkness crept in; death was imminent. A face loomed in front of her, smiling and sad, and she felt his future change, her future burn. Something was wrong. Phenomenally wrong. "I think you need a Doctor." The light dissipated and the dark swept her away; but something was wrong. _

The crackling grew; the heat intensified. It was so beautiful.

_This man danced around like a prissy child, excited and hyper. He was certainly a pretty boy, but where was her Doctor? "I am the Doctor," he told her, but he was lying, he was wrong. She sunk back, away from him and his rambling. "Lessee, two arms, two legs - slight weakness in the dorsal tubicle. HAIR! I'm not bald... oh, _big_ hair! Sideburns... I've got SIDEBURNS! Or _really_ bad skin. Little bit thinner – that's weird... give me time I'll get used to it. I have got... a mole, right between my shoulder blades, there's a mole! S'all right... love the mole. So tell me, whaddya ya think?" What did she think? Something was wrong._

The burning seemed within, but the heat toppled out of control. Emotions flew into an uproar.

_The moon was high, its beams hitting her and those behind her, but her eyes were trained instead on a pitiful man sitting in a cage on the opposite side of the room. "The wolf, there's something of the wolf about you!" Something stirred within her with his words, and she denied it. Something wasn't right, here. How had she gotten into this cellar, locked up with all these people, sitting across from a man with black, pupil-less eyes? "You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon!" Then it happened- she felt her soul pull in two. Something was wrong, here- but yet, something was so right. The moon's beams hit her eyes the same time it his body, and the wolves battled not each other, but themselves. _

A third soul joined the party from afar. They intertwined in the heart of a little girl whose excitement had grown to terror. Of the other two souls, only one knew.

_The water and sand stretched out for miles, hidden slightly by some small bluffs. She stared out at the water, empty as its depths. Something flickered in the corner of her eye, and there stood her Doctor, a ghost, a shadow; he seemed unreal, like a dream she was beginning to wake up from. Something started to sting at her eyes, salty and sour. "Am I ever going to see you again?" His eyes crinkled and gleamed like the water that whipped around her. "_You_ can't." He was a part of her soul, and words later he vanished. Something was wrong; something was missing._

A small spark landed on her arm, drawing her from her memories. She sighed as she opened her eyes to the dark cavern; brushing the warmth from her skin, she glanced at her daughter and saw the gleam of unshed tears.

"He can't find us. Something's wrong."


End file.
